Do it or Freeze
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Cara ampuh Toushiro untuk Matsumoto agar mengerjakan tugasnya! Cobaan pun mendatangi Matsumoto. Kira and Hisagi inside! RnR minna?


Hualooo! Kembali dengan sang author gaje Erika-chan Kaoru! Kali ini Erika collab ma temen Erika dari Jepang tapi dulunya tinggal di Indo, nyuuu~! Ide fic ini dari Kazuki dan hampir semua ceritanya dia yang buat~! Mari Erika kenalkan!

Kazuki: Oy, Deaneee! Lebay lu collab aja banyak ribut!

Erika: Heh! Situ ngiri banget sama saya! Bilang aja ngiri karena gak punya banyak waktu buat fic, dasar sok sibuk!

Kazuki: What ever you said dah. Males gue ngomong ma elu.

Erika: Heh, gue batalin ni fic, mau lo? !

Kazuki: Ngajak berantem lu! ! ! Ya udah cepetan! GPL! ! !

*taboked*

PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! ! !

**BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA ERIKA ATAUPUN KAZUKI!**

**HUMOR**

**T**

**HitsuMatsu **

**Do it or Freeze**

Ada yang tahu pepatah 'orang akan mendapat hadiah bila dia bermalas-malasan'? Oke, maaf, itu bohong. Gak ada di pepatah ataupun perkataan lama dari bahasa Indonesia zaman dulu sampai sekarang manapun. Kalau tidak mau dihabisi guru bahasa Indonesia, jangan sekalipun menanyakan hal ini, oke?

_Back to the story_.

Baiklah, biasanya orang tidak akan tega membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur yang biasanya karena terlalu lelah ataupun sedang sakit di siang hari. Tapi untuk dua orang ini, hal itu takkan menjadi pengaruh untuk seorang pemuda mungil berambut putih bermata hijau zamrud yang tengah menatap seorang wanita berdada _'naujubillah-itu-balon-atau-bola?'_ yang tengah memejamkan mata di sebuah sofa di suatu ruangan. Biasanya pula, di sinetron-sinetron pemuda itu seharusnya membelai lembut rambut sang wanita sambil mengatakan 'oyasumi' dengan senyum lembut. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu?

Tangan mungilnya yang putih berotot sesuai ukuran normal tubuh anak pada umumnya itu terangkat dan menuju kepala wanita berambut orange tersebut. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kepala wanita itu dan membuat lingkaran di depan mulutnya. Lalu detik berikutnya adalah…

"**BANGUN KAU, MATSUMOTOOOOOO! ! ! ! !**"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera terbangun dan menjerit terkejut. Kini sang pemuda segera menutup telinganya sebelum mendapat perawatan di divisi 4 di alam itu, alias Soul Society, lebih tepatnya Seireitei atau… Gotei 13? Oke, terlalu bertele-tele. Wanita bermata abu-abu (err… kayaknya sih…) itu menatap sang pemuda mungil dengan tampang shock. Jelas saja, karena pemuda mungil bermabut putih itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ralat; senyum terseramnya.

Wanita berdada '_BIGGEST_' itu hanya bisa nyengir melihat reaksi pemuda itu. _Innocent_ seolah tak melakukan dosa apa pun. "Pagi, taichou~ sudah bangun rupanya?" pertanyaan mengundang marahabaya. Pemuda itu, oke, sebut dia dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya, taichou divisi 10 termuda di Gotei 13 itu tengah mengirimkan sejuta tatapan mautnya yang menusuk tulang saking dinginnya pada Rangiku Matsumoto, fukutaichou nya yang LUAR BIASA PEMALAS. Hei, asal tahu saja. Jika di Gotei 13 diadakan voting 'shinigami termalas sepanjang sejarah, Matsumoto pasti akan langsung memenangkannya!

"Pagi kau bilang? Pagi alias kata 'ohayou', maksudmu, Matsumoto?" tanya Toushiro menahan emosi. "LIAT NOH, JENDELA MA LANGIT, WOY! ! ! ! ! ! ! UDAH TERANG BEGITU LO BILANG PAGI? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ASAL LO TAU, SEKARANG UDAH JAM 3 SORE, BAKA FUKUTAICHOU! ! ! ! ! GUE JADIIN DAGING BEKU JUGA LU! ! ! ! ! !" bentaknya panjang lebar. Heran, napasnya apa gak habis tuh?

Dengan sangat sok lugu, Matsumoto justru bertanya. "Lho? Udah sore toh? Kirain masih pagi. Whoaaahhmmm…." Matsumoto menguap lebar. "Nyenyak juga tidurku. Ya kan, taich-"

Matsumoto langsung berkeringat dingin melihat Toushiro dengan tatapan mautnya meliriknya dengan tangan kanan menunjuk meja kerjanya. Reiatsu biru terlihat sangat jelas. Yang lebih heran lagi, kayaknya pekerjaan di atas mejanya gak sampai 20 senti! "Uuuhmm… taichou… Ehehehe…" Matsumoto mulai berusaha untuk mencari jalan aman agar tidak dibekukan Taichounya yang sepertinya telah berada di puncak kemarahannya dan siap membekukan darahnya apabila berani untuk bertindak menyebalkan lebih dari ini. Matsumoto tersenyum canggung, lalu mencoba meredakan emosi Toushiro dengan segera menuju meja kerjanya. Melihat hal itu, Toushiro mendengus, lalu pergi keluar kantor, meninggalkan hawa dingin yang suhunya mungkin 10 derajat celcius itu.

Dengan segera Matsumoto menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi. Matanya menangkap sepucuk surat di atas mejanya. Penasaran, dibukanya surat itu.

"_Matsumoto, aku sengaja mengambil lebih dari separuh pekerjaanmu _

_karena aku tidak tega padamu yang sedang tidur. _

_Jadi kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu dengan baik."_

Matsumoto merasa terharu dengan pengorbanan sang Juubantai taichou imutnya itu. Sedikit menyesal telah membuat taichou-nya kerepotan tiap hari (sedikit? Edan ni orang). Awalnya ia sampai menitikkan air mata saking terharunya. 'Hiks… Taichou… pengorbananmu sungguh besar…'. Saat melihat ke bagian terakhir surat…

"_Sampai kau tidak dapat menyelesaikannya sampai aku kembali ke kantor,_

_saat itu juga akan kubekukan kau, MATSUMOTO!_"

Matsumoto langsung terbelalak. WatDePak! ? Toushiro sudah keluar dari 15 menit yang lalu! Kalau balik sekarang… "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !"

Layaknya orang yang akan melakukan SKS (Sistem Kebut Siang), Matsumoto segera mengambil kuas dan tinta hitam. Segera diambilnya selembar demi selembar kertas pekerjaan. Mendadak, Hisagi dan Kira datang sambil membawa manjuu dan sudah ada dipastikan, mereka juga membawa sake.

"Rangiku-san! Ayo kita minum-minum!" ajak Kira. Awalnya Matsumoto ragu, tapi karena semakin tergiur dengan bau sake yang sangat dicintainya melebihi Gin itu (lho, manusia kok disamakan sama minuman O.O), maka ia pun mengiyakan. PERSIS! Saat Matsumoto akan meneguk minuman yang telah membuatnya hampir dibunuh oleh Toushiro beberapa kali itu, mendadak Renji datang.

"Rangiku-san, kau mendapat kiriman surat."

Alis Matsumoto naik sebelah, "Dari siapa?"

Renji hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sudah ya, aku mau kembali kerja," lalu bershunpo ke gedung divisi 6. Matsumoto yang tidak mempedulika Kira yang telah menari-nari karena mabuk berat itu segera membuka surat tersebut. Detik berikutnya, matanya melotot tajam.

"_BERANI MABUK-MABUKAN TANPA MENYELESAIKAN TUGASMU DULU, _

_KUHAJAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA, MATSUMOTO! ! ! !_ "

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE_ ! ! ! ? Kenapa bisa tahu hal ini ? ? ? ! ! Nyawa nih, taruhannya. Dengan cepat, Matsumoto segera menuju meja kerjanya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat diterlantari itu. Hisagi hanya bisa heran melihat Matsumoto, tapi kalau begitu, biasanya berhubungan dengan sang taichou. Repot ya, menjadi fukutaichou pemalas!

Berkat perjuangan berat Matsumoto untuk menahan godaan sake yang mengganggu pikirannya, dalam waktu 2 jam pekerjaannya pun selesai dan CLEAR! Matsumoto pun bernapas lega, pas sebelum Toushiro belum datang ya! "Taichooouuu…! Aku sudah selesaaaai! ! !" jeritnya senang. "Pas sebelum taichou datang, lhoooo!"

Kira dan Hisagi yang dari tadi memperhatikan Matsumoto segera meneguk ludah prihatin mereka setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Matsumoto.

"Siapa bilang aku belum datang, hah! ! ?" Matsumoto segera menoleh ke belakang dan… Toushiro sudah duduk di lantai persis di belakang bangkunya. "Aku sudah ada disini 3 jam yang lalu, kampret!"

"E-eehh…" Matsumoto mulai kagok.

"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARUUUU!"

'_GYAAAAAAAA! ! ! SEJAK KAPAAAN! ! ? AMPUN, NYAAAAK! ! !_'

Makanya, jangan menjadi pemalas ya, Matsumoto!

**FINISH**

Kazuki: Pendek, gaje.

Erika: Segaje yang bikin.

Kazuki: itu mah, elo.

Erika: Itu elo kali.

Kazuki: Udahlah, daripad ngebacot terus-terusan…

Erika: Review, minna!


End file.
